the art of seduction
by beauxfleur
Summary: Jess and Cece have a plan.


A/N:- Season 1 au. I love the dynamic between this two, and i feel like Nick brings out the sexier side in Jess, which is how she got the confidence to do all these sexy things! Jess can be adorable, strong and sexy at the same time. Anyway; please read, review and favorite. Reviews make me happy happy happy.

"Do him." Cece shrugs. Jess snorts on her lemonade, in a cute little plastic cup with watermelons on it. He he, she's so daring.

But back to Cece. The two women sat at the kitchen island, sharing home made lemonade and discussing men, and Schmidt. Oh, and a certain grumpy, turtle man. It's been two weeks since this weird feeling has overtaken Jess's body and brain. Right next to the compartment where she stores crafting ideas; is the department of lust and looooooove. She's starting to feel something between the two, much to her alarm.

Immediately, she sought out Cece's help, quite an expert at pushing feelings down. She has no idea when it started. The chill she gets down her spine when he looks at her. The open emotion on his face when he's happy. The way he sniffs his shirts, and makes his little turtle face before he tosses his clothes into the hamper. And Jessica Day is not about to ruin a perfectly good friendship with all these; feelings. She loves feelings, don't get her wrong. She loves the way they feel like the equivalent of a warm summer breeze in Central Park; like blowing bubbles; like finding a perfect rhyme to a song. Feelings make her bubbly and warm and happy. Only, she doesn't just feel these things. Oh no, Jess feels a deep, rich feeling, that pools in her stomach; a giddiness. It terrifies the sunshine part of her, and befriends the wild part of her she keeps hidden for herself.

So, feelings need to be pushed, because she really doesn't want to sleep with Schimdt, and she knows how serious he gets about contracts.

But, there's just a tiny problem.

"Do him. Get it out of your system, and never speak of it." Cece offers, sipping her lemonade with a calm facade. Jess gives her a bewildered look.

"Nick's a man of few words. He won't bring it up once its over." Cece continues. Jess shakes her head.

"No. He gets so nervous when he's keeping a secret. He gets all twitchy, and sweaty." Jess says, blanching at the thought of a sweaty Nick, but also because it slightly turned her on.

"I can talk to him if you want." Cece nonchalantly offers.

"He just broke up with Caroline." Jess says, feeling a little disappointed. Cece gives her a pointed look and rolls her eyes.

"What?" Jess murmurs, tugging at the sleeves of her sweater.

"Nick. Is a man. Sex is like the number one method of getting over a girl." She points out.

"But-" Jess hesitates, wondering whether to say anything further than what's intended. Cece, quick to catch on, hums.

"But, you don't want to be his rebound girl." She says. Jess nods.

"No, it's - fine. All's good in the hood. Don't worry about nothin. Ha. Peace and blessings." Jess crosses her arms over awkwardly, making a peace sign. Cece sighs, pushing her palm into her bangs. Jess knows she's wondering how she gets laid but at all. The woman claps her hands then, with renewed energy and grabs one of Jess's purple notebooks lying on the counter and a silver pencil, looks at the the poofball at the end of it in disdain and cocks an eyebrow.

"Fluffy." Jess says, and shrugs.

"Anyway-" Cece rolls her eyes, "- what we need is a Three Step Plan." She announces gleefully.

"Oooh, can the titles be named after musicals?"

The next morning

"What up, Day?" Nick hollers as he enters the kitchen, looking uncharacteristically chipper for a man who just went through a brutal break up.

Jess cocks her head to the side in sympathy, her doe eyes resting on him, as her hands flip the pancake out of mechanical habit. Nick's eyes widen, impressed. Then again, it doesn't take much to impress the man who once freaked out over cows being able to regurgitate.

He stretches his arms out, and cracks his joints, only to notice she hasn't stopped staring at him.

"Jess?" He says, question rising in his voice. She pushes her lower lip out; enlarges her already unbelievably wide eyes, (seriously, they're like marbles) and moves closer, as if he's a flighty deer.

"What up, with you, Miller? What up-" she uses her Pity voice, as she pokes the end of her spatula towards his chest, where he thinks his heart may be, he's not sure if its the left or the right, " - in there?"

She frowns again, and he tries not to think about how adorable it looks.

Instead, he makes a noise between a grumble and a sneeze, and pushes the spatula away.

"Why are you being so weird? Stop it." He says, and Jess stomps her fluffy slipper clad foot.

"You're heartbroken! I'm trying to cheer you up." She says indignantly, and tries very hard not to sound like a child, though she does have glitter on her face, and she is wearing a sweater covered in barnyard animals. Sue her; its a very cute sweater.

"No. I'm fine." He coughs a laugh out, shrugging it off in a quintessential Nick way.

"Then i guess i'm gonna eat the 'If m sorry you got dumped' blueberry banana walnut pancakes by myself." Jess sing songs, waving the plate under his scrunched up nose, hoping to crack him with the promise of sweet, sweet pancakes. No avail. Good sign.

"Walnuts? Gross. Jess, you know i don't associate with anything from Walmart. The corporate furniture market disgusts me." Nick exclaims passionately, heading back to his room once he's retrieved his cereal box of Frosties.

Jess balls her tiny little fists and stomps her foot again. "For the last time, walnuts are real nuts; not nuts made out of wood chippings of walmart products!" She yells.

The door shuts. She puffs a breath out, soothing her nerves.

Jess wills herself to stop the slow smile gracing her face and cuts the pancakes. Hopefully she gets his heartbreak out of the way, so she could make room for the Three Step Plan of Jessica Day To Seduce Nick Miller. The good girl, had a mischievous side. Jess smiles wickedly, then hums the tune to 'Hammer Time" replacing hammer with pancake, stalking off to Winston's bedroom.

At least Ferguson likes walnuts.

Step 1 - Suddenly Naked

So the Little Shop Of Horrors didn't have any sexy sex in it, but Jess only watches PG13 musicals, so she'll have to make do. She hums the tune in her head, as she plans a little bump in, in the shower. Jess knows for one, that he's thought about her, in that way. But what she doesn't know, is if he's brave enough to act on it. Hence; a five step plan. Three opportunities. Thrice the temptation for Ol' Miller. Jess snickers and scrunches her nose, delighted at the idea of finally putting what the good state of Oregon gave to her to good use.

Approach- stealthy

Move towards target's bathing area, towel clad. Conveniently forget target is showering. Flash target 'accidentally'.

Targets weaknesses- Boobs, and hair in a top knot.

Jess is a master at planning. So, of course she loves this. Loves the sneaky game; being one step ahead of everyone.

A usual morning starts with Schmidt coming home from a run, taking the first shower slot at 6 am. By 6:30, he's out (only because he has moisturizers, and bath salts, god knows how he uses that, and his stupid hair cream).

Winston, with not much hair to maintain, hop in immediately, and is out by 6:45. Off to work. Nick, being untrifling, goes last. So she should expect him in by 7:00.

In that 15 minute window, she has time to clamber in, butt naked, slightly nervous and rethinking the whole thing. Jess turns the water on, on a softer jet, to do the whole 'glistening wet body' thing Cece advised her to do. Honestly, she was going to do finger guns and run out, so thank god for Cece. The jet is slowed down, so Nick doesn't suspect anyone in.

Lost in her own thoughts of how she should pose, Jess almost misses the creak in the bathroom door, and the sound of footsteps. She flits around for a second or two like a confused fly, then chooses to look up into the shower to make it look like she's actually showering; pushing her butt out and raising her chest. And then, water splashes straight into her eyes.

She squeaks.

"Jess?"

Oh god, that's not Nick. Not Nick. Abort mission, abort mission-

Schmidt pulls the curtain back, and jumps back.

"Gah! Jessica Day, cover those tatas up!" He says, in a high pitched voice while tossing her a fuzzy towel. She reddens in embarrassment, wishing she could melt into the tiles. Schmidt hurries out, and she's left holding the towel and wondering why she does anything at all.

Then Nick walks in, and she's genuinely surprised and maybe not all hope is lost, because he stares for a solid five seconds with dark eyes, before he yelps and shields himself with his hands.

"Sorry!" He squeaks, and tries to walk while covering his eyes, straight into her. The sudden contact makes her drop the towel again, and the plan's working out better than she thought it would. Good job Jess! Mental twirl!

He grumbles something about an oath under his breath repeatedly as he walks out. Tough luck, but Jess isn't too broken up over it. She still has 2 more steps to go.

Step one- failure

Step 2- Bake Me or Leave Me

Nick loves chocolate cupcakes. That's a fact. But chocolate makes him feel bloated, and such nonsense, and honestly it's a little cute. So Jess sticks to vanilla with sprinkles instead, his second favorite.

He saunters in just as she's applying the frosting to them, humming and shimmying in a pastel blue dress. Show time, she thinks.

Approach- sexual metaphors

"Hey! My favourite!" Nick exclaims happily, immediately spotting the tray and she feels a warm flutter because she made him grin like a cheshire cat.

"Mhm. I thought you could use some comfort food!" She says, and he's way too happy to refuse help and comfort, because jeez, the man loves cupcakes.

Then she promptly dips her finger in the frosting and, licks it. As sexily as she can manage, though at some point she thinks she's just mimicking brushing her teeth how she does when she forgets her toothbrush and she's staying over at Cece's. Catching a hold of herself, she dips her finger again, holding Nick's gaze raptly. Sucks her finger and pulls it out with a pop, and a smile brighter than the sun. His adam's apple bobs.

"You want a taste?" She asks, full of double meaning. His eyes go so wide she actually giggles.

"Harumph- uh- no thanks- no thank you, Jessica Day,- but, thank you- oh what's that, Winston?" He yelps, and flees toward Winston's room, slamming the door after. She sighs and drops her head onto the counter.

"Maybe I'm not sexy enough to be pulling these off." Jess says, sucking the wine down from the bottle like it's water.

"Jess, we've had like ten sexy sessions; trust me, you're ready." Cece assures her. "Now stop hoggin the booze."

"It does feel pretty natural by now." She agrees.

"You still wanna do him right?"

"Oh yeah, now more than ever. You know how i love a challenge Cecelia."

"You hate challenges."

"I know, this is so hard." She says, tears spilling in exhaustion. Cece pats her back, rubbing soothing circles. "One step left, babe. And you two will be doing the horizontal mambo in no time."

Step two- failure.

Step Three- Epilogue

Schmidt and Winston are at a porn convention (gross) which means she's finally alone at home, with Nick, who'd opted to stay home because, what if you meet your idols and they don't live up to your dreams. They're porn stars, you weirdo.

Jess fidgets on the bed. It's really dirty, and his sheets smell. Why does she want to sleep with him again? Rugged good looks and tingly stomachs, thats why. The Chicago Bulls jersey is kinda itchy too, but it smells like him, so she's willing to suffer until he comes back home from his shift.

She's almost asleep when she hears the key jiggle. Okay, positions locked and loaded. Breath check; good, minty and vanilla. Hair, messy and tousled. Lips, bitten and red. Good to go, okay.

"Jess?" She hears him echo in the hallway. "Jess I need to talk to you about so-" He pauses as he enters.

Remains slack jawed for a moment. Breaths heavily for ten seconds and shifts his weight on his feet twice.

"Whatcha- whatcha doin, Jess?" His voice sounds incredibly strained.

What had Cece said? Silence. Sexier than words. She cocks an eyebrow meaningfully.

He seems to get the message because his shirt is off in less than a second.

"Finally." She breathes in relief, through their first kiss.

"What?" He murmurs, lips moving down to her neck.

"Nothing." She laughs. He lifts his head up for a moment to contemplate her.

"This isn't a rebound thing." He says, nodding with sincerity. He gulps, and twirls her hair. Her stomach does a flippy thing.

"It's cool if it is." She says, trying to keep her voice level.

"But it's not."

"Okay."

Her smile is wide, and bright.

Step three- complete.

Accomplishment.


End file.
